Towable hay rakes having two adjustable rake arms provided with hay raking wheels, in which the rake arms are movable, usually by the action of one or more hydraulic cylinders, from a folded transport position to a working “V” position for gathering hay in the field are known. Such towable hay rakes include, for example, those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,183,198, 4,214,428, 4,753,063, 4,974,407, 4,977,734, 6,405,517 and 7,318,312.
None of the hay rakes available so far, however, is entirely satisfactory from all points of view. While they all may be successful with respect to accomplishing the hay gathering task for which they were designed, they also may be more complex and expensive than is desirable given the great need for these important agricultural tools.